Metal parts of equipment of the operating room, against which the user tests the spar striking ability of the coagulation instrument, are locations, which are common in day-to-day operations. Due to such an inadmissible testing at any metal parts, which are connected to the neutral electrode via certain conductance and/or a capacitance, injuries to patient and personnel as well as damages to electrical and electronic devices are possible.
Argon plasma coagulation instruments are fed by a RF generator to create a spark. Prior to using the coagulation instrument on the patient, it is often desired to test the operability, in particular the spar striking ability of the coagulation instrument, in that a test spark is generated.
An adapter plug, which is to be inserted in the electrical circuit between the neutral conductor connection of the generator and the neutral plug of the patient electrode, is known from EP 1 764 057 A1. This spark striking test adapter comprises a conductive area, at which the plasma-surgical instrument can be tested for function. Provision can be made between the conductive area and the neutral conductor of the plug for a resistor.